Summerween/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e12_stans_car.png S1e12 summerween store.png S1e12 twins.PNG S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12_soos_explaining_summerween.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png s1e12 Summerween superstore inside pan1.png S1e12 talking skull.png s1e12 cackling skull.png s1e12 Summerween superstore sir stop that pan.png S1e12 summerween worker.png S1e12_summerween_store_worker_2.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png S1e12_cashier_hears_pines_family.png S1e12_soos_and_skulls.png S1e12_twins_crash.png s1e12 Summerween superstore pines family pan.png S1e12_eject_pines_family.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12_cashier_looking_at_stan_bucks.png S1e12 stan bucks.PNG S1e12_cashier_hates_summerween.png Kings of trick-of-treating S1e12 Mystery Shack Summerween.jpg S1e12_twins_high_five.png S1E12 Trick or Treating Memories.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3yrs old.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3rd Grade.png S1e12 Scrap Book 6th Grade.png S1e12 summerween trickster story.png S1e12_soos_telling_story.png S1e12_dipper_gags.png S1e12_sand_pop.png S1e12 loser candy.png S1e12_loser_candy_bowl.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 dipper throws away candy.png S1e12_trash_can.png Wendy and Robbie S1e12 dipper_answers_door.png S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12_left_jacket.png S1e12_dipper_not_trick_or_treating.png S1e12_of_course_not.png S1e12 tambrys party.png S1e12_off_the_hook.png s1e12 robbie's van.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.jpg S1e12_wendy_van.png S1e12 which one.png S1e12_what_to_tell_mabel.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png Gorney, we knew ye well S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12_stan_in_costume.png S1e12_mabel_coy.png S1e12 waddles in costume.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12_dipper_comes_down_stairs.png S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png S1e12_dipper_sick.png S1e12_go_on_without_me_Mabel!.png S1e12 stairway.png S1e12_knock_on_door.png S1e12_dipper_answers_to_trickster.png S1e12_trickster_first_view.png S1e12_dipper_tells_off_trickster.png S1e12_dipper_still_sick.png S1e12_dipper_answers_again.png S1e12_third_knock.png S1e12_mabel_apologizes.png S1e12 mabel costume.png S1e12_trickster_finger_point.png S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png Tumblr mau82vE18k1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12_trickster_enter.png S1e12_gorney_appears.png S1e12 gorney.png S1e12 delicious children.png S1e12 Dipper and Candy aghast at Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 candy and dipper.png S1e12 trickster holding jack o melon.png S1e12_until_the_last_jackomelon.png S1e12_500_impossible.png S1e12_trickster_roof.png S1e12_group_watches_trickster_leave.png S1e12_mabel_excited.png Let's get some candy S1e12 mabel excited.png S1e12 grenda freaking out.png S1e12 trickster photo.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 water tower.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 manly dan.png S1e12 blubs durland.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 lazy susan.png S1e12 licorice sticks.png S1e12 Soos with The Creature in a coat.png S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png S1e12 awww.png S1e12 scare crow.PNG S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg S1e12 door open.png S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 tearful biker.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.png S1e12 thanks for the candy.png S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 more candy.png S1e12 lights out.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 Mabel with Candy Chiu in a wheelbarrow with candy.png S1e12 toby determined.png S1e12 this is a mask.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 The Summerween Trickster on a roof.png S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.jpg S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg What scares you kids? S1e12 trick or treat.png S1E12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png Tumblr mau942PQUF1rd63jho1 r1 500.png S1e12 mummykid.png S1e12 soldierkid.png S1e12 guts.png S1e12 Waddles squealing.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 kitten video.png S1e12 nightmare face.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.jpg You were gonna ditch me! S1e12 getting the car.png S1e12 robbie van.png S1e12 costume change.png S1e12 Dipper Lying.png S1e12 busted.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 mabel stare.PNG S1e12 wasted candy.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 goodnight.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1e12 scrapdoodle away.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png s1e12 trickster coming.jpg s1e12 summerween trickster under light.jpg s1e12 knock knock.jpg s1e12 dropped the jackomellon.jpg S1e12 where is my candy.jpg S1e12 we had all 500.jpg S1e12 trickster with dipper.jpg S1e12 grabbing candy.jpg S1e12 trickster grabbing mabel.jpg S1e12 dipper sees mabel caught.jpg S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 soos driving into the trickster.jpg S1e12 whoa.jpg S1e12 dipper and mabel on the road.jpg S1e12 we're saved.jpg S1e12 soos saved us.jpg S1e12 it was the monster.jpg S1e12 mabel not happy.jpg S1e12 mabel upset.jpg Summerween chase S1e12 seatbelt check.jpg S1e12 looking at mabel.jpg S1e12 on the car.jpg S1e12 mabels bruise.png S1e12 are you ok.jpg S1e12 some bandages back at the shack.jpg S1e12 awkard silence.jpg S1e12 uh guys.jpg S1e12 trickster getting together.jpg S1e12 trickster back.jpg S1e12 kids watching the trickster.jpg S1e12 soos truck.png Tumblr maua0bsDpg1rd63jho1 500.png Trickster reveal S1e12 break!.jpg S1e12 Shocked.jpg S1e12 blocking the exit.jpg S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 evreyone stay quiet.jpg S1e12 now youre worried.jpg S1e12 thats not ture.jpg S1e12 monster passing.jpg S1e12 thats why.jpg S1e12 mabel sad.jpg S1e12 already our last one.jpg S1e12 hiding from the monster.jpg S1e12 disguise of some kind.jpg S1e12 looking at each other.jpg S1e12 gang hiding.jpg S1e12 Candy Chiu and Grenda hiding.jpg S1e12 soos trying to push.jpg S1e12 soos no.jpg S1e12 kids hiding.jpg S1e12 dont you dare.jpg S1E12 Soos in Gorilla suit.png S1E12 It's Been a Stressful Day.png S1e12 nooo.jpg S1e12 listening.jpg S1e12 in front of the trickster.jpg s1e12 Trickster drool.png s1e12 looming trickster.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1e12 attack the monster.jpg S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 mabel attacking.jpg S1e12 salt taffy.jpg S1E12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png S1e12 tricksterreveal.png S1e12 backstory time.jpg S1e12 90s flashback.jpg S1e12 aaahh.jpg S1e12 trickster knocked down.jpg S1e12 want some.jpg S1e12 Soos with The Summerween Trickster.jpg S1e12 hey gorney.jpg S1e12 The Trickster lays down.png|The Trickster lays down on the floor. Celebrate what really matters s1e12 teepeed.png S1e12 Fake Grave.png s1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Solider Kid and Mummy Kid scream.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png S1e12 grunkle stan.png S1e12 wendy at the shack.jpg S1e12 wendy looking at dipper.jpg S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 iwas trick or treating.jpg S1e12 with my sister.jpg S1e12 the party was lame.jpg S1e12 telling about robbie.jpg S1e12 robbie ate a lollipop stick first.png S1e12 no candy.jpg S1e12 how about this for candy.jpg S1e12 twins grins.jpg S1e12 bandage.jpg S1e12 mabel bandage.jpg S1e12 living.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png End credits s1e12 end creadits.jpg S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme8.png Promotional videos Gravity Falls - Summerween Promo New Gravity Falls - Summerween Preview Waddles - Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Official Miscellaneous trickster design 1.jpg|Designs by Chris Houghton trickster design 2.jpg trickster design 3.jpg trickster design 4.jpg trickster design 5.jpg trickster design 6.jpg trickster design 7.jpg trickster design 8.jpg trickster design 9.jpg trickster design 10.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster Camera Picture Production Artwork.jpg s1e12 trickster design 11.jpg s1e12 trickster design 12.jpg s1e12 trickster design 13.jpg s1e12 trickster design 14.jpg s1e12 Gorney design.jpg s1e12 marathon1.jpg s1e12 marathon2.jpg s1e12 kitty shock.jpg s1e12 mummykid armykid.jpg s1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg s1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Sc.451 FINAL INK.jpg Neighborhood ruff FINAL.jpg Sc.199 FINAL INK.jpg Sc.199 ruff.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries